


Beach.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: one-word prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i got two beach prompts when i did this, team free will go to the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: One day I will write the sequel about the aloe vera, I swear, until then I hope you enjoyed this fluff nonsense, and, as always, you can find meon tumblr.❤





	Beach.

Dean watches as Cas comes his way, floating on his absurdly big floaty covered in emojis.

“Don't look at me like that, Dean.” He said, a box pressed against his chest.” You know I love emoticons. It even has the monkey one!” He pointed at it, and yes, there it was, that monkey covering its mouth.

And here he comes now, arms and legs hanging over the floaty, head tilted towards the Sun, he is wearing a pair of sunglasses that make him look even more handsome.

“Hello Dean.” He says when he is close enough, Dean reaches and brings the floaty closer.

“Did you put on some sunscreen?” Cas nods.

“And you?”

“Yeah, but it doesn't seem to be working.” Cas is getting tanned, his skin getting a nice color, Dean is mostly getting red. Cas touches his cheekbones, noticing how Dean freckles stand out even more now. But it's true, he clearly got a sunburn. Dean leans into the touch.

“I think I packed some aloe vera gel.”

“ Nice.” He splashes some water at Cas. “You are too hot Cas.” He winks and he can see Cas rolling his eyes, even with the sunglasses on.

Dean turns around, spotting his brother petting a dog on the shore. He smiles, feeling more relaxed than he has felt in years. He has been daydreaming about these holidays for years and he can't believe they are finally here.

They are having a great time, but his most favourite part has been the road trip, as tiring as it was.

The packing, buying all the stuff they were going to need, the sight of the bunker getting smaller and smaller on the rearview mirror, leaving all the problems behind too, just for a couple of days. Dean drove with the windows rolled down, singing totally off-key to his favourite songs. Cas and Sam took turns to sit on the backseat and to drive whenever Dean needed a break, Dean taking every chance he had to hold Cas hand while the angel asked him all they were going to do, all the human stuff there is to do on the beach.

_“We can get an ice cream.” Cas smiled and nodded.” Or make a sand castle, too. We could bury Sam or give him a nice mermaid tail.” He catched a glimpse of the bitchface Sam was giving him from the backseat. “ We can sunbathe.”_

_“ We have to be careful with the sun.”_

_“ Yes we better, we don't want Sam to turn into the crab from The Little Mermaid.” Dean agreed, Cas snorted._

_“Dude, shut up.”_

_“We can go for a walk by the shore at night too.”_

_“Awww”_

_“Sam!” He warned._

_“I would like that very much Dean.”_

_“We can look for seashells to hear the ocean.” He could see Cas getting ready to say that's impossible. “It's what people say, okay Cas?”_

_“Can I put some sand in a bottle, to keep it in our room?”He said instead. Dean couldn't help the warm feeling in his chest at the thought of his room being now theirs._

_“Of course you can, sweetheart.”_

 

“Dean!” Cas’ voice distracts him from his thoughts.

“What?”

“I want to get out of the water.”

“Get off the floaty and get out of the water, Cas.” Cas takes off his sunglasses, already giving him that look he knows makes it impossible for Dean to say no. Dean sighs dramatically, and reaches for the damn thing dragging Cas with him on his way to the shore. He mumbles something about how much Cas weights.

‘’Thank you Dean, I promise I will help you with the aloe vera when we are back at the motel.’’

‘’Even with the parts where I didn’t get a sunburn?’’ He looks back, smirking. Cas winks at him.

‘’Yeah Dean, I’m going to help you even with the parts where you didn’t get a sunburn.’’

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will write the sequel about the aloe vera, I swear, until then I hope you enjoyed this fluff nonsense, and, as always, you can find me on tumblr. ❤


End file.
